Dressing and Undressing
by Moody.Lit.Freak
Summary: Collection of one-shots. Bella and Edward are married. They have a baby girl. Follow them through the first months of their marriage. Fluffy. All human.
1. Chapter 1

_POV's will be changing fast so pay attention. Also let's say that Forks is warm, but rainy, because the story requires hot weather and beaches with sand and sun._

Bella's POV

I looked at the picture tucked in the rim of the mirror of my vanity of Edward, Lizzie and I just moments after she was born. I had Lizzie when I had just turned seventeen and a few weeks after that Charlie and the Cullen's had given their consent for us to get married, since Edward and I both had after school jobs and Edward had his birth parent's money as well as his trust fund, plus Esme, Rosalie and Alice were 100% willing to help us, so we were fully capable of taking care of ourselves financially and we were both mature so we were fine physically. Lizzie was now four months old and everything was going perfectly.

I tied the top strings of my bikini, Alice was forcing Edward and I to go to Mike Newton's pool party. I didn't want to go. It's not because my body was still overrun with baby fat. No, as soon as I was cleared by Carlisle, I started working out again. I had my six pack back, but my boobs are huge and Mike Newton is disgusting and still in love with me even after I've married Edward and had our first child. It's disgusting. Edward only agreed for us to go as long as I always had him, Emmett or Jasper and preferably one of the girls with me because none of us put it beyond Mike to act if given the chance.

I picked up the black, gauzy, linen shirt Alice had bought for me and slipped it over my front so that the ¾ sleeves ended snuggly just under my elbows. The shirt slipped up your arms like that ridiculous Snuggie thing on t.v. Then there were three buttons on the back that closed up the fabric so that my upper back and lower back were shown, nicely showcasing my rose tattoo between my shoulder blades and the tattoo of Edward's and Lizzie's first names on my lower back, Alice refused to let me use waterproof makeup to cover them up, not that I was ashamed of them, just not many people know about them and I liked it that way. That way when Edward said only he knew what was under my clothes it was true.

I already had on the white skinny jeans and black patent leather heels that went with the outfit. Pregnancy had done wonders for my balance and now I was fully capable of wearing high heels and Alice was taking advantage of that.

"Edward." I called quietly, to get my husband's attention. He turned to me, still holding Lizzie after changing her clothes since he had just watched me breastfeed her and I could see his "little" problem, ha! Edward was anything but little. "Can you do up these buttons for me?" I asked as I turned.

"Hold on a second." he smiled slyly before slipping out of the room. I heard Esme and Carlisle, they were going to babysit for us tonight, laugh and seconds later Edward was slipping back into our room.

I watched Edward in the mirror as he stalked towards me.

**Edward's POV**

I stalked towards Bella my eyes torn between her gorgeous eyes in the mirror or the delicious skin of her back that was exposed to me. I stepped closer to her and took hold of the thin fabric I could easily rip off of her. I pulled it open and dropped to the stool Bella sat on at her vanity/dresser in the master bedroom, my parent's old room. I pulled Bella back to me and started devouring her delicious skin.

"Edward." Bella moaned to me. I smiled against her skin, now is my chance to talk her out of this stupid party. "Don't leave any marks. That skin is going to be bare soon. They're already going to see your name on my back." Bella wheezed out between gulps of air, testament to the pleasure she was getting from this.

"Bella let's not go to this party." I said to her as I turned her body to face me.

"I would love to not go. I like knowing only you know..." her voice broke off for a minute as my lips made contact with the skin of her stomach that was stretched lightly over a softly defined six pack she had been working on. "But Alice would kill me if we didn't go." she breathed heavier and I slowly started bringing her face down to mine. "So if you want to raise Lizzie alone" I stopped her by pulling her lips to mine. Bella moaned and bent her knees so that she dropped to my lap.

Our make-out session lasted a few more minutes before Alice started pounding on the door. "Edward let Bella get finished getting ready. If you don't want Lizzie to be raised without you two then you both better be out here in five minutes at the most. Bella if you need my help I'm here." Alice yelled through the door. Bella rested her head against my shoulder, trying to regain her breath.

Bella stood up off my lap and pulled me with her. She pecked my lips and stepped back. "I'll finish out here. Go in the bathroom and take care of your problem. Can you do the buttons up first though." she asked as she turned. I did the three buttons that separated me from her skin, brushed my lips across her rose tattoo and my fingers over my and Lizzie's names on her lower back. She leaned back against me momentarily. "I don't want anyone to see my tattoo's or yours." she mumbled.

"Three minutes." Alice sang from outside the door. I stood back from Bella and headed to the bathroom.

**Bella's POV**

The bathroom door shut and I turned some classical music on, loudly, for privacy.

I clipped back the front of my hair and did my makeup simply but still fashionably. Don't let Alice know but I copied the look from one of the models in one of her magazines she left over here one time when she stole my books and my baby and told me to enjoy my free time. If she knew, she would take advantage of it.

I finished and headed out of the room, making sure the door was closed behind me. I headed down the stairs and heard Lizzie whimpering. She had a slight case of separation anxiety, but was fine a few minutes after Edward or I left, though she was more attatched to me because I spent more time with her, but she was definitely a Daddy's Girl.

"Oh is my baby girl okay?" I asked in a baby voice as I walked towards Lizzie in Jasper's arms.

Jasper held her out to me and I took her lifting her above my head, making her burst out in little baby giggles.

Alice stomped into the room. "Where's Edward?" she asked loudly, angrily, scaring Lizzie. She started crying and I laid her little ear against my heart so she could hear my heartbeat, a technique that had proved to work multiple times. Her cries quieted, but her tears didn't relent. I turned her so that I was cradling her and took the tissue Esme handed me as she fawned over Lizzie, trying to make her laugh.

"He is taking care of business that you decided to break up for this stupid party." I hissed at Alice. Her face scrunched up in disgust and Edward popped into the room a few seconds later.

"Did Big Bad Ally scare Daddy's Little Girl?" Edward said to Lizzie as he took her from me.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward before shouting, "Let's go people." Alice jumped up and down and started to drag Jasper out of the house. Edward handed Lizzie to Esme and then we both kissed our little girl and walked out the door after I grabbed my purse. Edward wrapped an arm around my barely covered shoulders and we walked to my black Convertible Camaro that Rose and Jake built for me.

I jumped in the driver's seat and followed Alice and Jasper. We all met outside Mike's house and right before we started to move towards the door Alice handed Edward a black and silver pinstripe fedora hat then pointed to my head and he slipped the hat on me and pulled the clip out and handed it to Alice who readjusted my whole hairstyle.

"Now you're ready. Let's go." she squealed and pulled Jasper towards the house. Emmett and Rose followed next and then Edward and I walked into the house where everyone stood talking in the living room or were on the patio, in their bathing suits walking back and forth between the pool and the hot tub.

Alice led our group to the patio and people from the school paper or the softball team, my friends, waved at me, not used to seeing Edward or I out at a party. I waved back and mingled before Alice pulled both Edward and I over to the hot tub that had her and Jasper, Em and Rose, and Jake and Renesmee with a few people sticking their feet in, mostly guys to Edward's chagrin, with a lot of people watching.

"Come on Bella we all know you don't have an ounce of baby fat left on you. Don't be afraid to show off your rockin' bod." Alice said as she passed me. She looked to Edward, "Strip and get her to too or my offer for the raising of Lizzie still stands." she hissed at us as she slid back in the hot tub, next to Jasper, watching me.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of my heels, unaware just how much attention I was garnering as I stripped. Edward was done in two seconds and waited for me. I threw off the hat, placed it on top of my purse with Edward's clothes and slowly slid my jeans down my tanned and toned legs. Then I turned and let Edward unbutton the shirt.

"You just gave a strip show for everyone. You little tease. I'm lucky I get to take you home." Edward whispered in my ear as he slid the shirt down my arms revealing my abs and arms muscles as well as my more-than-generous cleavage. I laughed and Edward stepped into the hot tub and holding one hand out to help me in. We settled into the hot tub and started conversations with our close friends.

Edward and the guys went to get drinks for us girls when Mike decided to make his move. He slid in next to me, in Edward's spot, abruptly. I jumped and so did the rest of the girls. I felt hands on my toned stomach and Mike was getting closer, looking hungrily at my cleavage. "I must say motherhood is doing wonders on your body. Getting you all ready to take care of me." he moved his lips to my ear as I pushed against him, making more progress every time, the girls were all still in too much shock to do anything. "I need to be taken care of like our daughter. I need you to feed me with those delicious breasts too." I shuddered from disgust at his last comment and shoved him successfully away from me.

Edward appeared and yanked Mike out of the hot tub. "Why were you touching my wife?" he shouted. Jasper came up and wrapped his arms around me, he and I were like brother and sister and he was a pacifist, except when on the football or soccer field. Edward was willing to fight at any time the situation called for it. I turned into him and cried, feeling violated. I heard a fight going on and a body being dragged away. Jasper assured me Mike wasn't dead and soon I was turned into Edward and he was drying me off. I calmed as he touched me.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward asked.

"I have handprints on my sides and disgusting mental pictures in my head." I said quietly. Edward nodded. He understood why I said something about the hand prints. If Mike pressed charges Edward would need evidence to back up his intentions.

When the small scraps of cloth that made up my bathing suit were dry Edward helped me dress and we left with a few of my friends checking on us as we made our way out.

When we were out of the house, Edward swung me up in his arms and placed me on the passengers side of my car. He droves us to our house, it was really Edward's childhood home, but we moved into it.

He insisted on carrying me into the house and that immeadiately set off alarms for Esme and Carlisle. Lizzie was up for one of her feedings and was crying as I was swung through the door. Carlisle and Esme got up to follow Edward as he carried me into the dining room. He set me on the kitchen table and called Carlisle over, Esme stood by me and held one of my hands.

Edward unbuttoned the shirt and saw the handprints on my side. "Carlisle I need to make sure we have this on file in case Mike decides to press harrasment charges. He said somethings to Bella and put his hands on her and I might have beat him to a pulp." Edward said bluntly. Lizzie was getting crabbier by the minute but I didn't want Esme to leave me.

"There are some minor scrapes from some type of ring. Edward would you get me your camera, first aid kit, and get Bella a blanket so that she can feed Libby." Edward walked off to get the stuff Carlisle asked for and Carlisle shocked me by picking me up and carrying me to the rocking chair I had in the living room.

"I can walk." I said in a higher pitched voice, because I was scared of hurting Carlisle.

"Relax Bella, you're fine." Carlisle said calmly as he set me down. Esme handed me Lizzie and she and Carlisle walked out to get something, I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. I laid Lizzie in my lap so that she was looking up at me and untied the knots of my bathing suit. Edward walked up beside me seconds later and handed me a blanket. I helped Lizzie latch onto my breast and then covered us with a blanket.

"The camera is in the cabinet over the kitchen desk." I told him quietly as Lizzie started feeding. Edward nodded, kissed my head and set off to get the camera.

Carlisle walked back in minutes later. He walked over to me and I lifted the blanket as much as I could without disturbing Lizzie. Carlisle cleaned the scrapes and documented the abrasions.

He and Esme kissed my cheek before leaving and I sighed heavily, suddenly tired. I burped Lizzie before laying her back down on my lap so I could retie my bathing suit. I wrapped Lizzie in the blanket, as she was nodding off to sleep, and stood to lay her down in the nursery, just down the hall from my and Edward's room. I saw Edward talking to Carlisle and Esme at the front door and I waved as I headed up the stairs.

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella head up the staircase with our daughter before I turned back to my parents.

"We want to have you guys over for dinner one night next week." Mom said. I nodded.

"Just pick a day and I'm sure it will be fine with us." I answered remembering the work schedules Bella and I had talked over, although I'm sure my parents would pick a day of the weekend to make it easier on us, any other day should be good.

Mom kissed my cheek and I made sure Mom and Dad made it out of the driveway safely at least. I headed up to the master bedroom and pulled my t-shirt off before Bella entered the room, unaware of my presence. She threw her body down over the corner of the bed and I watched as her delicious body bounced up and down from the force of her drop. I must have made some sort of noise because Bella's head turned to me, she smiled seductively, but stayed where she was. I unbuttoned my jean shorts, leaving me in my bathing suit and walked towards her.

When I was over top of her body, I gripped her waist and dragged her into the middle of the bed before backing off and taking one foot. I lifted her right foot to my face and took the heel off, tossing it over my shoulder. I kissed the top of her foot and then picked up her left foot and repeated the process. I got on my knees on the bed and leaned over top of her. I flicked the button of her jeans open and yanked them down her legs.

Bella tried to sit up as she loosened the strings of my bathing suit, but I scooted farther up on the bed and yanked her underneath me to restart our makeout session from earlier. I pulled away for a second of air and suddenly, Bella was up and moving.

"Hold on. I forgot to turn on the baby monitor." she said to me, scared, as she ran out of the room in her tiny bikini. I laughed and situated myself on the bed waiting for her. She came back a few minutes later and walked to the dresser, ignoring me, though I could see the red blush painting her body, she was embarrassed. She pulled out a black silk nightgown that had an open back and clipped straps, made for breastfeeding mothers. She quickly undid her bathing suit ties and slipped on the nightgown, I'm sure she knew it would be coming off momentarily.

After she was dressed, Bella turned to me and crawled on to the bed, now straddling my waist. I sat up and attatched my lips to hers. She placed her hands on my shoulders and I took the chance to whip her body around my side and down to the bed so that I now laid over top of her. I slowly moved my lips to her neck, my fingers finding the clips.

"You looked so beautiful tonight." I whispered to her. She moaned in pleasure as my free hand wandered her body.

*~*~*~*~*

I woke up later. We were both tucked under the covers now and Bella was dressed again, in the nightgown, proof that I had slept through Lizzie's crying again. With her back exposed to me, since the nightgown was backless, I pressed kisses to the milky white, silk-like skin. Bella moaned and rolled over to me so that her hair splayed out behind her over her pillow.

I kissed her lips softly. "I love you." I whispered to her. She smiled to me and glanced over at the clock. "Thank you for giving me our beautiful daughter."

"Thanks for waking me up. Lizzie's going to be hungry in a few minutes." She reached up to stroke the skin underneath my eyes. "You should go back to sleep. You have a shift tomorrow in the morning and I have a shift at the diner tomorrow night." On cue, Lizzie started crying, ready for whatever number feeding it was. Bella started to get up, but I pushed her back down.

"I'll go grab her, since I slept through the last time she woke up." I kissed Bella again and walked out of the room to grab Lizzie.

I picked up my precious daughter and wrapped a blanket around her before heading back to our bedroom. Bella was already sitting up with a pillow underneath her arm and her nightgown pulled down. I handed Lizzie to Bella and she latched on to Bella right away.

I watched this mother-daughter bonding moment and realized Bella and I had the perfect start of a family.


	2. Hard Day at Work

_Sorry they're back in Forks for this one. The weather is hot, but rainy. In the first one-shot I take it back about them being in California, let's just say Forks is wam with nice beaches._

**Edward's POV**

I pulled up to the house and tried to quietly enter the quiet house. It was dark, muggy and rainy outside and the house was muggy because I knew Bella liked to let them warm air in naturally, I was betting the door to the balcony in our room was open.

I slipped my shoes off and shook my head of wet hair out. I threw my rain jacket in the closet and set down my paycheck on the kitchen desk. I stumbled blindly through the house and made my way up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

What do you know, the balcony door was open and the carpet was wet by the door. I pulled the screen door closed and laid towels down on the carpet before turning towards the bed.

Lizzie was sleeping in the basinet, next to our bed on Bella's side. Bella's hand was in the basinet and I could make out Lizzie's little hand grasping one of Bella's fingers. Lizzie started to fuss when I walked over. I carefully picked Lizzie up and started shushing her.

I walked over to my side of the bed and Lizzie's cries got louder, so as I was leaning over the bed, Bella woke up. She looked into the basinet and then turned to me.

She was wearing a tight tank top that made my eyes darken with lust.

"Edward?" Bella asked, sleepily. The way her words were slurred I could tell she was more asleep than awake.

"I think Lizzie is hungry." I said over Lizzie's whimpers. Bella nodded and held her hands out for Lizzie. I placed Lizzie in her hands and headed for the bathroom.

When I walked back into the room, Bella was burping Lizzie. I stripped down the my boxers and undershirt and just as Bella was going to put Lizzie back in the basinet, I grabbed her. "I'm going to put her in her nursery." I said to Bella, who nodded and pulled her tank top back into place.

I walked into the nursery and laid Lizzie down in her crib softly, because she was already sleeping. I turned the fan on in her room and turned on the baby monitor.

When I reentered Bella's and my bedroom, Bella was laying down again, most likely asleep, her hair was flared out behind her on her pillow.

I slipped into bed and leaned over her. "Edward?" Bella asked, I could hear panic slipping into Bella's sleepy voice and her body tensing up.

"Shh love." I reassured her. "It's just me." Bella relaxed back into my chest when she knew it was me. "Did you have a hard day after school?" I asked her quietly.

Bella turned on her back so that my face was directly over hers. "Misty called me into the diner because it was crazy in there, I had to call Esme to watch Lizzie and I felt bad. Some baby kept crying and gave me a headache and then Mike was there. Thankfully, Charlie was in the diner for his Friday Night Date with Sue so Mike was kept at bay. And then homework was fun with Lizzie refusing to be set down." Bella sighed and ran her fingers over my bicep when she saw my hands clenched into fists. "Relax Edward. I didn't even wait his table. He was just there." she soothed me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I promise Edward. Nothing happened." Then a smile broke out on her face. "Though I have to say he wasn't lookin' too good. Bruises and cuts galore." A smile broke out on my face. "Misty says she doesn't think we have to worry about Mike pressing charges. What about your day?"

"Work was fine." I whispered, my mind now moving on with the night. Bella smiled, knowing where my thoughts were going. I started leaning my mouth down to her neck. My lips made contact and I could feel Bella shudder. "You're so beautiful." I said as I flipped one strap down her arm. "And perfect." I whispered as the other one went down. Bella sat up so I could slip the shirt over her head.

I rolled off of Bella so I could take off my shirt, only to have Bella slide onto my lap. She slid her fingers in my hair. "Let's take it slow." she whispered against my lips before she smashed her warm lips to mine.

My hands worked down to the bottom hem of her shirt and I slowly worked it up her body and over her head. "I love you." I whispered as I pulled her down onto the bed.

"I love you too." she whispered back.


	3. Anger

Edward's POV

I marched up the stairs, angry. I knew Bella hadn't done anything with that vile Mike Newton, but it still irked me he had the guts to say that about my wife when he knew I was within hearing range. Or at all.

It had been a rare sunny day in Forks and Bella had the balcony doors wide open and the windows in our room letting fresh air in as I swung the door open, grabbing it before it slammed against the wall.

Bella was laying on our bed with Lizzie asleep on her chest, her back propped up with all of the pillows we had on our bed, while she held school books up, studying. Her head turned to me carefully, so as to not wake the sleeping baby, when I entered the room. "What's wrong Edward?" she asked quietly.

I just kept walking towards her and calmed myself before picking up Lizzie. I carried her into the nursery and laid her down, turning on the baby monitor as I left the room.

I walked back down the hallway, to our room, and closed the door behind me. I kicked off my shoes, staring right into Bella's eyes. She turned to set the books on her nightstand and when she turned back again, I was already on the bed crawling towards her.

She jumped and whispered, "You know I love you right Edward." I nodded and swung my leg over both of hers, so I was straddling her lap.

I smiled at her clothes, a light blue button down blouse and a jean looking kilt skirt that had two buttons before you could unwrap it. They would be easy to get off.

I attatched my lips to hers and slowly moved my hands to the buttons of her blouse.

After making out for a few minutes, I pulled back from her mouth so we could both catch our breath and I could focus on the buttons.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella cried quietly. I brought my eyes up to hers and attacked her mouth again while opening up her shirt. Bella pulled back slightly. "You're not dying are you?" Bella's hands flew to the sides of my face and focused my eyes on hers, even though my hands were working on her skirt.

"I'm fine Bella. Someone said somethings that made me mad, they were about you." was the only explanation I offered her before attacking her again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up in bed alone and I immeadiately shot up. I pulled on a shirt and underwear before heading out into the hall. I could hear voices coming from the nursery and from the baby monitor on Bella's side of the bed, so I headed there.

The door was cracked open and I swung it open a little more to reveal Bella walking/bouncing with Lizzie cradled in her arms, back and forth across the room.

"It's okay baby. Daddy's okay. He was just upset earlier." Bella said to Lizzie quietly. She sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than Lizzie.

"I promise I'm fine, love." I whispered. Bella and Lizzie both turned towards me.

"Are you sure Edward? You haven't attacked me like that since you heard I punched Lauren because she said something about me." Bella spoke quietly. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around my wife and daughter.

"Mike said some things about you and him that I know to be absolutely false." I whispered.

Bella's head dropped to my chest. "I would never do anything with him." she mumbled.

"I know." I rubbed her back and pulled back. I looked down and Lizzie was asleep, so Bella laid her in her crib and we headed back to our room.

After we were both settled in bed, I pulled Bella to my chest and she laid her head down on me. "I love you, Edward." Bella whispered sleepily.

"I love you, Bella." I mumbled as I fell back to sleep.


	4. Interruptions

_I will be introducing two new characters this chapter. At the moment, I have no intent to use them again, but I will clear it up because I don't really plan on giving background._

_**Bella also works part time at a daycare and sometimes that is where Lizzie stays but we never find that out, at least not yet. So Janet Roscoe is a mother of one of the young girls there. Her and her husband are having a hard time after the baby. Their daughter's name is Hannah, she is seven months not four like Lizzie.**_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I rubbed my eyes and set my keys in the bowl on the foyer table. I set Lizzie's carrier down on the ground and carefully scooped her up out of it. She was asleep so I laid her down in her crib.

As I was coming back down the stairs, there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it to see Janet, one of the mom's at the daycare, on the other side holding Hannah, her daughter and a diaper bag.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but I need you to take Hannah. Kurt and I are in a big fight and I need to go take care of it." Janet handed me Hannah and I grabbed the whimpering baby to make sure she didn't drop. Janet dropped the diaper bag in the door. "She's probably hungry, but I didn't have time to feed her."

She started to turn away but I grabbed her arm. "Janet I breastfeed Lizzie. I don't have any formula to give Hannah."

"I breastfeed too. I don't care if you breastfeed her. I need to make sure Kurt doesn't leave me." with that she turned and ran to her car. I watched her swerve out of the long, loopy, forest-lined driveway before closing the door.

Hannah's cries were escalating and I was nervous to feed her. Lizzie was my own flesh and blood, Hannah wasn't. Besides breastfeeding mothers haven't fed other children in what three, four centuries? Her cries were reaching the point that they could wake up Lizzie so I sat Hannah down on the couch and unbuttoned my shirt and bra before helping her latch on, silencing her instantly. When she was settled, I walked over to the rocking chair in the living room and threw a blanket over us.

When she was done and burped, I sat her in the baby swing I had in the kitchen and set it on low, so that I could start lunch since Saturday's were the days Edward came home for lunch.

I finished making lunch just as Edward walked in the door. "Honey I'm home." he called like a 50's sitcom. I giggled.

"I'm in the kitchen." I said as loud as I dared as Hannah looked like she was about to fall asleep. I could hear Edward walking down the hall and he stopped in the kitchen doorway.

"Do we have another daughter I'm not aware of?" he asked quietly, staring at the sleeping baby.

He kept his eyes on Hannah as he made his way over to me. We sat down at the breakfast counter and he turned to me. "No Hannah's parents are in the middle of a big fight. Hannah goes to the daycare and Janet must have followed me home after work or something." I whispered.

I took Hannah up to our bedroom and placed pillows all around her on our bed so that she could sleep. Edward and I talked until he had to leave to go back to work. He kissed me chastely before walking out the door.

I spent my afternoon cleaning, feeding Lizzie, playing with Hannah until I got her back to sleep, and finishing up two important papers for school.

At two, Janet came by to pick up Hannah. "Thank you so much Bella for taking care of her. I'm sorry if it was awkward for you to feed her, Kurt and I just said some things we regretted and we needed to be able to yell at each other without worrying about the baby."

"I understand Janet, next time both Edward and I would appreciate a little warning. We are happy to watch Hannah if we're home though. Edward's reaction was kind of funny to see Hannah. But I'll let you get going, Hannah's going to be hungry soon." I smiled at her and made sure she made it safely out of the driveway.

As soon as I closed the door, Lizzie started crying. I raced up the stairs and picked her up. It was time to feed her so I unbuttoned and took off my shirt and sat down in the rocking chair in the nursery. Lizzie started nursing and then the doorbell rang. Again. And again. And again.

I threw a blanket over torso and walked down the stairs carefully, so I didn't disturb Lizzie's rhythm too badly. I peeked out the peep hole and saw Alice on the other side. I threw open the door and saw tears dripping down her face.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked softly as she raced towards me and hugged herself to the side of my bare chest that Lizzie wasn't nursing on.

"Jasper is cheating on me." Alice sobbed. I led her over to the couch, expecting her to let me go eventually, so that I could put my shirt on. But she didn't.

Edward came home from work two and a half hours later and Alice was still crying on the blanket I had thrown over my chest. Lizzie was asleep, luckily.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear. I turned my head and he leaned down so I could reach his ear.

"Apparently Jasper cheated on her. I think she didn't get the whole story. He was probably talking to his mom." I whispered back. "Can you take Lizzie? I need to get a shirt on."

I could see his eyes darken and he glanced down at my body before nodding. His hands slipped under the blanket and grabbed the sleeping baby, lightly brushing his fingers over my chest. I scowled at him as I carefully stood up with Alice, leading her up to a guest bedroom where she promptly fell asleep. Crying for only God knows how long must have worn her out.

I walked into the nursery and slid on my bra and buttoned up my blouse again after picking it up off the floor, just as Edward walked in. He pouted when he saw I had a shirt on, but proceeded to lay Lizzie down as I went downstairs to start dinner.

I was stirring noodles in a pot for spaghetti when Edward showed up behind me, by placing his hands on my waist and kissing my neck. My spoon dropped into the pot and I fell back against him. Edward trailed kisses up and down my neck and his hands started to undo the buttons of my blouse. He got the bottom three undone and then the doorbell rang. Edward sighed and dropped his forehead to my shoulder.

"Go get the door and I'll finish dinner." I breathed heavily. Edward released me and I felt his body heat leave me. I sighed and got back to work.

Edward walked in a minute later with Jasper behind him. I had left the buttons undone because all that could be seen was my stomach.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed something. I needed to find Alice." Jasper spoke as his cheeks flushed as he took in my appearance.

"It's okay. Were you just talking to your mother like the last time something like this happened?" I asked him.

Jasper nodded. "Mom's just having some hard times and Alice heard me say I loved her and that she would be okay. And Alice being Alice she took it wrong."

I sighed and nodded. "She's in the first door on the right of the stairs." I smiled at his back as he took off running. "Be quiet. Lizzie's sleeping." I called after him.

I picked up the pot of noodles and poured them into the strainer I had waiting in the sink. Then I spooned out some spaghetti sauce into a bowl and stuck the bowl in the microwave. When I turned back around, Edward was slidding arms around my waist and leaning down. I stood up as tall as I could and our lips met, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up. Edward walked us back until my back was pressed against the island that separated the kitchen from the dining room. We kissed for a few more minutes and then Edward grasped my waist and lifted me up onto the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him closer.

Edward's hand had just reached the buttons of my blouse when someone's throat cleared. We both pulled back, though still tightly pressed together, and saw Alice and Jasper looking at us in disgust. Alice was holding Lizzie.

"What?" Edward asked loudly. "We're young, married, and this is our house. What'd you expect?"

"We're going to get going. Thanks for listening to me crying for hours, Bella. We've got it all worked out now." Alice said quickly as she walked towards us and held Lizzie out to me. I took my baby and then Alice was running out of the house with Jasper.

"Bye Alice." I called after her. I looked back to Edward, then we both looked down at Lizzie, who was snuggled up to my chest and smiling up at us innocently, between us. "Let's eat dinner." I breathed. Edward helped me down from the counter and I reheated dinner before setting it on the table.

Dinner was a quiet affair as Lizzie nursed under a blanket while I ate. As soon as I was done I had to go to work.

Edward and I walked upstairs so that I could change since I was wearing way too nice clothes to work in the diner. I slid on some black skinny jeans and slid on my trusty blue converse. I decided to leave on my blouse.

While I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth, Edward came in. "Can you be convinced to call in sick?" Edward asked as he buried his face in my neck. I could feel Lizzie moving around and lightly tapping my back with her tiny hands.

I spit in the sink, set down my toothbrush, and turned. I took Lizzie in my hands and lifted her above my head. "Say no Daddy. Mommy needs to go to work." I kissed Lizzie before handing her back to Edward. I looked at Edward suspiciously, "If I kiss you, am I going to get attacked?" I asked.

Edward didn't answer, he simply attacked my mouth with his. He pressed my body into the sink counter and wrapped his free arm around my waist. My arms snaked around his neck, harder than you would think considering Lizzie was pressed between us. When he moved his lips to my neck, I whispered, "Edward I have to go to work."

"You can always call in sick." he murmured against my sensitive skin. Then the phone decided to ring then and Edward stepped back from me, heading out into our bedroom quickly to grab the ringing device.

I walked over to Edward who was on the phone and sitting at my vanity making faces at Lizzie while talking.

"Is everthing okay?" I asked in a whisper as I kissed Lizzie's forehead.

"Yeah. It's just Emmett. I'll see you after work right?" Edward asked. I smiled and nodded before kissing his forehead.

* * *

_Edward didn't get any this chapter. I would love it if you all reviewed and told me which scene you wanted next. I was thinking I could get two chapters and some more Mike drama if I did something on Edward's birthday, where Mike would get what he deserves. Or I could have the family in the house and we could get Charlie's point of view on Edward and Bella's relationship. So please review and tell me which you prefer. I will do both either way, you just get to choose which one I do first._

_God Bless,_

_Bella_


	5. Visitors

_So the few people who do review asked to see Charlie's point of view on Edward and Bella's relationship. For the sake of this one, let's pretend Billy Black is fully capable of walking._

**Bella's POV**

Edward's arm tightened around my waist as the phone started to ring. I slapped my hand around on the night stand next to me, desparate to make the ringing stop, since Lizzie had just been put back down to sleep after being fed.

I finally grabbed the phone and pressed it to my ear after hitting the button to turn it on. I sighed before answering, "Hello" my voice was low and gravelly from sleep.

"Bella, it's your father." Charlie's voice rang clear through the phone as Lizzie's crying began both from down the hallway and the baby monitor next to me.

I groaned and removed Edward's arm from my waist before pushing myself out of bed. "Is something wrong Dad?" I asked as I walked down the hallway.

"Well Bells, I hate to say this to you, but you know the big storm that's blowing through?" I had entered the nursery and had the phone wedged between my shoulder and my ear with Lizzie resting against my chest, slowly calming down.

"Yeah. What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" I asked suddenly panicking. I knew Lizzie could hear my heartbeat escalating and she was reacting by crying louder. I worried about waking Edward.

"Well Bells, I hate to ask, but the storm wrecked the Clearwater's house and the Black's house, so I invited them over to my house to wait until the storm stopped, but now the house is getting battered pretty bad and I don't want anyone here, just in case. So I was wondering if we could come stay at your house until tomorrow." Charlie said quickly.

I didn't even have to think about it. "Of course Dad. All of you just get over here safe." I said quietly as I heard our bedroom door open. Edward was awake.

"Who's coming over?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my back and clasped his hands over Lizzie.

"Charlie, the Clearwater's, and the Black's are going to stay with us until the storm blows over." Thunder decided it would be a good minute to show up and Lizzie' crying resumed. "She's not going to sleep with the storm going. We're both too worked up." I sighed and dropped my head back against Edward's chest.

"I just checked our messages and school called. They're canceling school until the storm is over, just to make sure there is no water damage." he said quietly.

"Good. Can you take Lizzie for a minute so I can go put a robe on." I asked quietly as I pulled out of Edward's arms.

"Of course. I'm going to take her downstairs." he said over Lizzie's crescendoing cries. I nodded and headed back to our bedroom.

After I slipped on my white silk robe, I headed downstairs.

**Edward's POV**

Bella walked down the stairs, rubbing her back and rolling her neck. The sight brought back memories of when she was pregnant.

_Bella came down those same stairs as our families checked out the house to see what repairs would need to be made._

_ Bella had her hands on her back, helping support our child in her womb. Esme appeared behind Bella and she wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

_ Bella made her way over to me. Her smile growing with every step. "Esme and I picked out the nursery. And I already have an idea for our bedroom." Esme turned Bella over to me._

_ "That's good. I can't wait to see it then." I smiled and rubbed her arm while pulling her into my side. Bella's hand drifted down to her stomach as it often did and she began to rub it._

_ "You'll like it. And the nursery, I'm sorry. I don't do pink. For my daughter or us. So you won't have to worry about that." Bella giggled softly as she closed her black cotton sweater over her stomach so that it draped over her baby bump._

Bella took Lizzie and I went to make sure water wasn't getting in the basement. The doorbell rang while I was downstairs and I could hear Bella's footsteps on the floor above me.

**Charlie's POV**

I rang the bell as Billy, Jake, Nessie, Sue, Leah, and Seth hurried up to the covered porch through the downpour. I could hear Libby's crying from the other side of the door and the locks being undone. The door swung open and an exhausted looking Bella appeared.

She smiled at us and stepped aside while holding out a pile of towels in the hand that wasn't holding Libby to her chest. "Come in quickly. You can't be comfortable in wet clothes." We all stepped in and Bella swung the door shut behind us. Edward appeared from the basement. "Are you guys hungry at all?" We all shook our heads. "Okay then Edward can show you to your rooms. I'm sorry Lizzie is crying, so I'll keep her down here until she is asleep." Bella then motioned for Edward and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and then motioned for us to follow him.

We headed up the stairs and then Edward stopped. "Charlie and Sue can share one room or Sue can take the room over there" he pointed to the room directly across the hall. "If Sue and Charlie choose to share then Billy can take the other room. Jake and Nessie can take the room opposite the nursery. And Seth can take a pick of any of them in between. Although Emmett left video games in one of the open rooms, so you can find which one that is." Edward spread out one arm and we all went to the rooms he said.

A few minutes later, Sue was asleep and I snuck out of the room. I walked down to the master bedroom and heard nothing. I cracked open the door and no one was inside.

I saw lights on down the stairs and decided that would be my best shot. I crept down quietly and when I reached the bottom of them I could see a few candles flickering and Edward rocking back and forth slowly with his arms around Bella. Bella was holding Libby in between herself and Edward.

Edward was humming a tune I had heard somewhere. It sounded like one of the songs off of the piano c.d. Edward gave to Bella while she was pregnant.

"Is she asleep yet?" Edward whispered to her.

"Almost." Bella mumbled obviously tired. Edward's fingers began to move back and forth over Bella's upper back soothingly.

"How about we take her upstairs. We can just have her in bed with us. Considering she will be hungry in a couple of hours." Edward suggested quietly. Bella nodded and Edward scooped her up in his arms. He made sure Libby was still quiet before heading my way.

I pretended to walk down the stairs. Edward caught sight of me and raised his eyebrows in question. Not intrusively but hospitably.

"I just need a glass of water." I said quietly. Edward nodded.

"I'm sorry to ask. But can you make sure all of the lights are off when you come up?" he whispered.

I nodded and continued down the stairs and watched him go up. I blew out the candles, flicked off the lights, and headed up the stairs. I figured since they were bringing Libby into their room there would be no funny business going on.

I knocked quietly on the door and waited to be acknowledged. Edward's voice called me in quietly.

All three were on the bed, Bella was sleeping on her side, her back to Edward, with one arm wrapped around a sleeping Libby and the other hand grasping Edward's hand. His one arm was underneath Bella's head, the one Bella was holding onto, and the other laying over Bella's waist and helping Bella spoon Libby. Bella's hair was flicked above her so that her neck was left bare and Edward had a straight shot to it.

"The lights are all off. Do you guys have school tomorrow?" I asked.

"No the administration decided it would be best to take tomorrow off until they were sure there was no water damage to the building." Edward answered quietly.

I nodded. "Good night." I said before closing the door behind me. I pressed my ear to the door.

"Who was that?" Bella mumbled.

"Your father. Now go back to sleep. You'll have to be up soon enough to feed Lizzie." Edward answered her softly, caringly.

I was satisfied they weren't going to do anything for now and went back to Sue.

I woke up in time for work and tiptoed down stairs. I looked at the alarm clock Bella had set up in the room and saw that it was nine o'clock.

The first thing I saw when the kitchen was visible was Bella hitting Edward with a pillow. I immeadiatley became wary of what was going on and was ready to attack.

Then I relaxed when I found they were just goofing off. "Would you stop it. My father's upstairs and most likely awake." Bella giggled quietly. Then she turned to Libby who was sitting in the vibrating chair Sue got for her. "Isn't Daddy silly? Isn't he?" she asked my granddaughter in a babyish voice while tickling Libby's foot. When Bella's back was turned, Edward grabbed her waist and started tickling her. "No Edward. Edward stop. Stop. Edward." Bella squealed out between giggles and gulps of air. He stopped and then just picked her up. "Edward if you want to eat before I send you to the grocery store then you better stop." Edward set her on her feet and kissed her before releasing her. Bella walked back over to the stove where Edward had been and finished scrambling the eggs. "Edward can you start the toast." she asked her husband.

I decided to make my presence known by stepping into the kitchen.

"Good morning Dad. Did you sleep well?" Bella asks happily before slapping Edward's hand playfully as he grabs a piece of bacon.

"I slept just fine. Sue finds the bed incredibly comfortable." I laughed heartily. Bella giggled and Edward chuckled while making faces at Libby from where he stood by the toaster. Libby squealed and clapped at the attention.

I had to leave for work before anyone else came down so I kissed my daughter and granddaughter before heading out.

Around lunch, Bella walked in with Libby in her carrier and a bag of food in her hand. I smiled as they stepped into my office.

"You didn't want to leave Libby with Billy and the kids?" I asked her as she set the bag down on my desk. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Nah. Edward was able to switch and get an earlier shift so he will be home earlier so I decided I'd get some work done here so I can get paid and type up those reports you had waiting for me. Besides, Lizzie is my daughter not theirs." Bella smiled. How did I get blessed with such a responsible daughter?

"Well then, I would rather you just work from home. I trust you will work the whole time or at least tell the truth about when you started." I said as I handed her a stack of files.

"Yeah. I'm going to go grocery shopping first so I will document when I start and end." Bella said as she tucked the files into her laptop bag. "But I thought I'd bring you lunch so that you didn't have to eat vending machine junk." Bella smiled. I smiled back and waved as she left.

Later when I got to Bella and Edward's home I saw the stack of folders I had handed Bella earlier with a green sticky note on it with two very specific times on it on the glass foyer table. I love my daughter's honesty. There was a faint, "I love you" whispered out in the living room and I went to check it out.

Bella was sitting in the corner of the rounded couch laying one direction and Edward had his head on her lap with his feet laying in the opposite direction. I could see Libby asleep on Bella's shoulder while Edward had his hands wrapped around Bella's head and their lips stuck to each other like no tomorrow. Just as I was about to break it up Edward pulled back. Bella kissed his forehead and let his head drop into her lap. They locked eyes for a minute before both closed their eyes. Bella switched hands to keep Libby on her shoulder and used her free hand to run her fingers through Edward's hair while resting her head on the back of the couch. I stood there and was about to walk past, thinking they were both asleep. Then Bella spoke, without opening her eyes.

"I got some work done today." she said quietly.

"Good. I told the boss about having tomorrow off of school and asked for an earlier shift so you won't have to bring Lizzie into work. I can stay with her tomorrow afternoon."

They continued to talk about their work schedules and discussed upcoming papers and projects for school. Eventually everyone joined me listening to them talk without looking at each other. Their eyes were closed but no mistake could be made that they weren't only focused on each other. They were quiet for a few minutes before Edward spoke.

"Jake, Nessie, Leah, and Seth if you want DVD's are in the standing cabinet next to the t.v. and video games are in a basket in the right cabinet underneath the t.v." we were all shocked into silence. They knew we were standing here, again without opening their eyes.

"And Dad and Billy. Dad's extra fishing stuff is in the garage and the lake out back is fully stocked. I'm going to start dinner in a minute Sue so you can just kick back and relax. This is your break time." Bella's eyes opened as she talked to us adults though her hand in Edward's hair did not still.

Billy and I smiled at each other and headed to the garage. Inside, was two motorcycles, two motorbikes, a yellow porsche, a fancy looking black car, a black corvette, Bella's new SUV, Edward's Volvo, and a black convertible Camaro.

"I thought Bella and Edward had to work for a living?" Billy asked in awe as I walked to my fishing equipment in the corner.

"They don't have to, both Bella and Edward insist to. No, Edward's trust fund and the money from his father's business that is constantly coming in would allow them to live comfortably for a thousand years, without either of them having to work and having multiple kids." I bragged slightly.

"Wow. If Jake had the choice he wouldn't work. Just tinker with cars." Billy said slightly ashamed.

"Most kids would. Edward and Bella are special. Both always felt like adults." I explained as we headed out to the huge lake Bella and Edward had in their backyard. If you could even call it that.

Later we walked into the kitchen, and Edward was stirring something on the stove and talking to Sue. "Where's Bella?" I asked as I set down my equipment.

"Lizzie was hungry." Edward answered as he shook something into the pot. Then Bella appeared with a blanket tossed over her shoulder and over Libby.

"Edward it's time for you to take Lizzie. This is as far as I trust your culinary genius with my recipe." Bella giggled quietly as she removed the blanket and Edward took Libby. Bella covered Libby with the blanket and then kissed Edward's cheek. "Besides I think Sue got to tell you enough of my dirty little secrets." Edward laughed and then headed into the living room. Bella went towards the stove and immeadiately started throwing things together. Bella stopped to look at us. "Well go on men. Go put your feet up. Sue and I are quite capable." Billy and I scampered off into the living room with the kids and Edward.

Billy sat down next to Edward. "You have quite a lot of cars in that garage, Edward."

"Yes I do Mr. Black." Edward answered not getting what Billy was getting at.

"What are they all for?" Billy asked after staring at Edward for a moment.

"Oh the motorcycles, one is my father's and the other is Jasper's. He has no room to store it. Then the motorbikes Emmett and I share to mess around on the rez. The porsche is Alice's eighteenth birthday present from my parents we're just holding it until then. My Astin Martin was the first expensive car I bought with my own money and it's my special occasion car. The black corvette was my wedding present to Bella. Then Bella's SUV to replace her truck. My Volvo and then the convertible camaro Jake and Rose built for Bella's birthday." Edward quickly ticked them off.

We sat around talking more until Sue popped her head in and said dinner was ready. We all feasted on Bella's amazing cooking and then the guests decided to go buy a desert and find out how my house was doing.

Bella picked up Nessie and sighed while grabbing dishes in the other hand. "Edward can you pick up the table and I'm going to lay Lizzie down?" Bella asked quietly as she passed Edward on her way to the sink. I only heard because I was standing next them.

"Why don't you lay down after her. I can take care of the kitchen." I respected Edward all the more because he looked like he was about to fall over asleep himself.

"Okay. Thanks." Bella kissed Edward's cheek and then headed up the stairs. Edward grabbed a stack of plates and carried them to the sink and started loading them in the tempermental dishwasher.

I grabbed a stack and carried them over. Nessie and Leah did the same and soon enough the kitchen was done.

"Thanks." Edward said to me as we walked to the front door. I stepped out and the door closed behind me. I heard the door lock and then stepped down.

**Edward's POV**

I walked away from the door and ran to Bella's and my bedroom. Bella was sprawled out on the bed and I crawled in next to her. My lips found their way to her neck and Bella moans.

"Edward I'm tired." she whines and moans at the same time.

"How about some adrenaline to awake those nerves." I whisper in her ear as I flip her over and crawl on top of her. I unbutton her white blouse and help her pull it off. I look down at her shining but tired eyes as I slip my hands underneath her to unclasp her bra. Off it slips. "There that's so much better." I smile as I lean down.

Bella's cell phone is ringing on her nightstand and she slaps around for it until she grabs it. She pulls it to her ear and I lay on the other side so I can hear.

"_-minimal damage_"

"That's good Nessie. Tell Dad you guys can stay another night if you need to. Edward and I are taking a nap while Lizzie sleeps so the spare key is taped under the swing on the front part of the porch."

"_We'll be home in about two hours._"

"Okay. See you then." Bella mumbles and then she closes her phone and drops it on the nightstand. "I'm exhausted."

"Then just keep sleeping. I'll wake you up when Lizzie needs to be fed." I whisper even though I know she's already halfway to dreamland.


End file.
